Dreams can be so Real
by MigetX
Summary: A Yaoi lemon one shot with KakaxIru pairing. Iruka has a hard time deciding how a dream can be so real.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto universe.

This fic contains a lemon with Yaoi content. If you do not like, do not read! I stress DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ! I don't want flamers crying wolf when its states plainly that it contains Yaoi content! Plus its my first ever lemon so please be nice helpful criticism is accepted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka had come home from a hard days work and felt tired as well as dirty. He had been running evasion tactic drills with his students and so far was not having a good time of it. As soon as he entered his flat he made his way to his bedroom where he immediately stripped before doing anything else and let his hair loose. He ambled into his en-suite bathroom, which in truth was not very big. All it housed was a shower barely big enough for two, a sink and a corner bath that looked odd in the room, though he never complained really. He threw the towel onto the edge of the bathtub and opened the shower curtain, turning the shower on before he got in so it could warm up first.

Tentatively, he climbed in to the shower sighing as the warm water covered him, easing his tired muscles and washing the dirt away. After a minute or two of just standing there he grabbed the shower gel and applied it liberally to the whole of his body drawing in the fragrance. He suddenly paused in his furious scrubbing and listened intently. He thought he heard something but shrugging it off he went back to scrubbing. He let the suds rinse from his body when he froze. There it was again, a slight scuffing sound as if some one where shuffling on carpet. He drew the curtain aside a little making sure to hide him nakedness and peered out.

"Whose there!" he shouted, glaring through the door way but there was no response. Maybe it was just his imagination and conceded that it must have been. He turned back to the shower and his hand reached out to grab the shampoo. A shadow flickered behind him and he whirled round panting with fright.

"Ok, who ever it is it's not funny!" Again there was no response and Iruka pressed himself against the shower wall trembling. There was someone out there, he could tell but who was it? A shadow loomed across the curtain and Iruka clamped his hand over his mouth to stop the scream leaving his lips. The steam from the water rose swirling around him obscuring the view through the opaque curtain. Yet the shadow drew ever closer and Iruka trembled more, his nakedness forgotten as he cowered in the corner.

A hand reached up towards the curtain and Iruka's body quaked as fear enveloped him. All time seemed to slow as the hand tightened its grip on the plastic curtain the material squeaked as it rubbed together. The sound of Iruka's furiously beating heart and panicked breathing drowned out the sound of the water splashing around him.

Then, with a jerk the curtain was pulled aside and Kakashi stood there, a towel around his face and another around his waist. Apart from this he was completely naked. Iruka exclaimed and his first response was to cover himself as fast as he could, his face turning beet red. A mean chuckle escaped Kakashi's towel covered face as he watched the embarrassed Iruka.

"KAKASHI WHAT THE HELL!!" Iruka nearly screamed in a mixture of fury and embarrassment. He glared at the taller ninja that looked down at him with a peculiar look. Embarrassment soon gave way to nervousness and uncertainty as he looked into Kakashi's scrutinising gaze. The other ninja suddenly pulled the towel around his waist from his body exposing all making Iruka gasp, his eyes widening. With a deft flick of the wrist Kakashi sent the towel across the room and it landed next to Iruka's.

Iruka's eyes trailed downwards automatically staring at the member in front of him but as soon as he realised where his eyes were focused he looked away, scrunching his eyes tightly shut and tightening his hands around himself. With out warning he felt a strong pair of hands draw him up to stand straight and a pair of soft lips kissed him almost reverently.

In shock, Iruka's eyes shot open and he then realised it was Kakashi kissing him but he had no mask on. He began to tremble as Kakashi's hands took his own and pulled them away to expose his member. Kakashi drew back and smiled making Iruka blush crimson again. Iruka realised that he was staring at what most women and men had been longing to see since he could remember, and now he was looking at it. By god was he gorgeous Iruka thought as he trembled.

"I want you Iruka," Kakashi whispered against his ear and Iruka quivered as the ninja's lips brushed the shell of his ear. Kakashi then began to kiss down his neck and caress his body. Iruka could feel his heartbeat faster within his chest and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. His eyelids drooped as he allowed Kakashi to tease him with gently touches and fleeting kisses.

He was just beginning to enjoy him self when Kakashi stopped and Iruka nearly moaned from disappointment but squeaked instead as he felt a hot mouth clasp around his nipple, sucking and nibbling it to a hard point. Iruka gasped, his hand pressed to the wall as Kakashi's free hands trailed down Iruka's body then grasp his member and scrotum.

With a smirk, Kakashi moved onto the next nipple to work that to a hard, painful nub whilst his hands stroked and teased the member till Iruka could feel himself harden. Now panting, Iruka bit his lip in his best efforts not to moan and through clenched teeth he hissed, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I told you Iruka," Kakashi said, leaving the abused nipple, "I want you, every last bit of you." With that he slid down wards his tongue trailing down Iruka's soft flesh and Iruka could feel his muscles twitch with anticipation as he watched, wide eyed. A soft whine escaped his lips as Kakashi's mouth slid over his taut erection sliding back and forth, pre cum escaped from Iruka's slit and Kakashi eagerly licked it up with quick flicking movements. Iruka mewled. He stared in a mixture of disbelief and lust as Kakashi continued his administrations. His head rolled back as soft moans and gasps escaped his lips and Kakashi smiled. With a sudden motion he deep throated Iruka making the man gasp and buck instinctively.

Iruka began to pant as the erotic feeling in his lower regions began to swell and tighten threatening to burst when he lost all feeling. Kakashi had pulled away and Iruka nearly growled with inner frustration at the loss of contact. He wanted more and Kakashi knew it. With an annoying grin he kissed Iruka rather vigorously and Iruka kissed back with an almost animalistic snarl. Their lips crushed together with bruising force and Kakashi rubbed himself against Iruka who gasped mid-kiss as he felt the hardened member against his leg.

Lost now to his instincts Iruka clawed at Kakashi wanting him to take him, to make him cum all over him. Kakashi forced him against the wall and with his hands he grabbed onto Iruka's tight ass groping gently. Iruka moaned into the rough kisses every touch seeming to send electrifying pulses of pleasure through his body but it was not enough! He wanted more and Kakashi was holding out on him.

He bucked against Kakashi as if in hopes that the friction would aid his needy body. Kakashi took the hint and with a deft motion he slid a couple of fingers though Iruka's passage and he gasped at the sudden feeling. He moaned and whined as Kakashi made scissoring movements inside him, stretching his entrance to receive his harden member.

As Kakashi added a third finger he pushed forward in exploring motions and hit the prostat. A small smirk played on his lips as he repeatedly pushed against it making Iruka cry out in pleasure. Iruka begged Kakashi for release but he withdrew his fingers instead. Iruka tightened his grip on Kakashi's shoulders drawing blood as his nails dug into the tender skin. This made Kakashi groan in pain as he pulled Iruka upwards and automatically Iruka wrapped his legs round Kakashi's waist.

Iruka's panting went up a few notches as he felt Kakashi rub his member against the entrance then gently he entered with his hands holding on to Iruka's hips. Iruka's head snapped back his face scrunching up with a mixture of pain and pleasure. That was a lot larger than a few fingers he thought to himself and his fingernails tugged on the flesh it was dug into drawing more blood.

Repeatedly, Kakashi drew back and forth losing himself to his primal urges before pounding into Iruka's tightness hitting the sweet spot with each forceful thrust. Iruka bucked and writhed in time to Kakashi's thrusting screaming his name between laboured moans and pants. Kakashi could feel his peak nearing and thrust faster to meet it, moaning loudly into Iruka's shoulder.

With a sudden scream Iruka came all over their stomachs the orgasm racking his body and he trembled violently, the water beating his skin soothingly. He clutched Kakashi's shoulders as he thrust into him several times; the abrupt tightening around his member making him moan a loud and then he came filling Iruka. He gently lowered the other, his hands holding Iruka gently so when he nearly collapsed Kakashi held him up right.

Iruka panted with exhaustion and closed his eyes. Everything was going slightly fuzzy, the sounds of the shower and Kakashi's breathing sounding indistinct as everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka awoke abruptly jolting in his chair. He stared round the empty classroom trembling gently. He sighed when he realised it was just a dream and leaned on his desk heavily. He shifted ever so slightly and in his underwear he could feel something warm and sticky.

He groaned when he realised what it was and looked down to see his member pushing against the fabric of his trousers. He stared at it disbelieving and looked round speculatively. Never had he ever had such an erotic dream and with a guy. It felt so realistic and he sat dumbstruck that he even had it in the first place.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor heading his way and he cursed. He edged the chair under the desk so all evidence was hidden and fumbled the exercise books in front of him so who ever it was, was not suspicious. He bent his head down scribbling on one of the books when the door slid open. The footsteps approached him and he looked up.

"Can I help… you?"

Iruka's face lit up like a Christmas tree, his face a fire as the blush took hold. Kakashi approached with a small wave and Iruka shuddered then dashed from the room heading for the nearest toilet, and perhaps clean underwear.

Kakashi stared after the chuunin with a confused expression.

"What the hell have I done?" he murmured to himself and looked down on the desk and noticed a sweaty hand print slowly evaporating from the wood and his eyebrow rose questioningly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed this as it had been sitting around on my hard disk for a while and thought it was a bought time I posted it.

Please R&R and it is my first lemon so be kind. 


End file.
